The New Sith Order: Chapter I
by Darth Enforcer
Summary: This is the tale of the times after-KotOR, with the creation of a new Sith Order under the rule of Darth Revan and his apprentice. A tale of 3 characters, a republic officer, a fallen Jedi and a Dark Lord, each one making his own way to survival and succe


THE NEW SITH ORDER

CHAPTER I: THE TWO APPRENTICES

---BYSS: SPACEPORT LANDING PAD---

It was a cloudy day at Byss. A spaceport worker took a look into the expected arrivals:

-GWNALO SHIP 785-A

-RANCOR CARGO HOLD CRUISER CLASS B

-CORELLIAN TRADE SHIP "MIRAGO"

-PRIVATE SHIP "EBON HAWK"

-PRIVATE CRUISER "STELLARIUS VEGA"

-CORUSCANT TRADE MERCHANT SHIP

The fourth expected ship to arrive was just beginning to land in the Byss Spaceport landing pad. From the access ramp an armoured shape descended. He had the emblem of the Dark Lord Revan in his right shoulder, and a strange, evil-looking helm, painted in red and black, as the rest of his armour. He had two lightsabers in his belt, along with several vibroknifes. He approached to the worker near the exit ramp.

Darth Enforcer: I'm looking for Abigail Desz'Mira.

Byss worker: That information doesn't concern you, Sith.

Darth Enforcer: You will tell me where Abigail Desz'Mira lives.

Byss worker: I will tell you where Abigail Desz'Mira lives...One second.

The worker headed towards the computer, and typed some characters. Then he approached the armoured Lord.

Byss worker: Colonel Desz'Mira lives in the apartments north of the slave quarters. Shall I take you there?

Darth Enforcer: No. That will be all.

Byss worker: Have a nice stay at Byss.

Darth Enforcer had to Force Persuade ten more citizens to get to the slave quarters. One of them refused more than once, then after a violent Force Choke, he led Darth to the quarters. The Byss authorithies were having an issue with a local and a droid. Darth approached, seeking to get information about Desz'Mira.

Byss Officer: Be quiet, alien scum. I can kill you right if that is your desire.

HK-47: Statement: I believe this Rodian wasn't involved. It was my fault. Please don't disable me.

Byss Officer: I wasn't asking you, droid! I should blow your head off, Rodian!

Rodian slave: Please, me no want trouble. Me just hanging around when me find this droid. It laughs, it threatens me, it wants to fire at me!

HK-47: Complaining: If this pathetic meatbag wants to die, then you should not oppose to his desire. But instead of killing him yourself, maybe I can do it?

Byss soldier: The officer told you to be quiet, droid!

Rodian slave: Please, don't hurt me! I'll tell you about the Raptors and Dez'Mira, but please don't hurt me.

Byss Officer: Too late. I don't care about gangs or gang leaders. I'll just...aargh...

Before he finished the line, Darth Enforcer unleashed a terrible Force Kill on him. Looking at the dead body of his officer, the Byss soldiers ran away in fear.

HK-47: Statement: I was looking forward for some action.

Rodian slave: Thank you, thank you Sith. You saved my life, what...aargh...

The Rodian's dead body fell next to the Byss officer's. The droid called HK-47 looked at Darth Enforcer, happy perhaps for the extra-violence shown.

Darth Enforcer: I don't like officers, nor I like aliens. But if you were with this Rodian, perhaps you know something about this Desz'Mira he was talking about.

HK-47: Statement: I do have knowledge about the Byss gangs and gang leaders. Desz'Mira lives in the apartment two thousand twenty five, a little high for a low life meatbag scum.

Darth Enforcer: You will take me to him.

HK-47: Statement: Your mind tricks don't work with me. However, I like your attitude and violence, and I look forward to have more action. I can see you are half droid half meatbag, so it would be an honor to have you as a master.

Darth Enforcer: Then you are purchased. Now take me to this gang leader.

HK led his new master to Abigail Desz'Mira's place. With a Force Push Darth Enforcer removed the broad door. They were face to face with an ugly-looking Trandoshan.

Abigail: What is this? What the... One second, you are a... a Sith Lord. Please, don't hurt me! Don't take me!

HK-47: Query: Shall we kill him now, master?

Darth Enforcer: Quiet, droid. I'm looking for information, so you better give me what I want, you trandoshan scum.

Abigail: What kind of information you need?

Darth Enforcer: The departure codes for the Kaimri Station Shuttle. I need to get to that space station as soon as possible.

Abigail: No! Never! I have spent several hours to get those codes just for one nasty Sith and a bunch of metal crap to take them!

Darth Enforcer: What do you suggest then? That we just kill you?

HK-47: Recommendation: I think you should wipe him from the face of this planet, Master. And I would be grateful to do the job. May I?

Darth Enforcer: Maybe...

HK-47: Inquisition: You heard that meatbag? 60 chances of blasting your brains off and 40 of not doing it sounds good.

Abigail: No, wait! Don't point that blaster yet! All right, the codes are Alpha 6789012-09151-2115. That's it! Now please leave. Wait, what the...

The blood from the brain explosion was all over the place. Darth and HK-47 walked away from the mess.

HK-47: Query: Will we slaughter more foes, Master?

Darth Enforcer: Maybe later, droid. Now we must hurry.

Darth and HK-47 left Abigail's place, Enforcer with a nasty smile inside his mask and HK with a strange overload in his killing systems.

---BYSS: MAIN COURTYARD---

Darth Enforcer approached the Hologram Free System (HFS) and inserted the required codes.

Machine: Destination codes accepted. Beginning communication. Location: Outer Rim. Planet: Astion. Code 6576 alpha 8890 gamma 28.

The cloaked shape of Lord Darth Revan appears from the orifice in the hologram machine.

Lord Revan: Is it done, my apprentice?

Darth Enforcer: Yes, my master. I have obtained the codes for the shuttle.

Lord Revan: Very good. No Sith will oppose me when I get those crystals from the Kaimri Station.

Darth Enforcer: Of course not, my Lord. Can I ask what has Ansion done to deserve the honor of your stay there?

Lord Revan: I'm taking care of unfinished businesses, wich are not your concern.

Darth Enforcer: Of course, my master. I shall finish the job, then.

Lord Revan: You're dismissed, Enforcer.

HK-47: Statement: I think I recognize that voice, master. Who was that meatbag?

Darth Enforcer: You better learn to keep your mouth or whatever you use to speak shout, or I'll have to disable you, metal-scrap!

HK-47: Query: What have I ever done to deserve this?

As Darth didn't answer, HK began to walk towards the gate in front of them. The pair disappeared under the shadows of the Byss Spaceport main gate.

---ANSION: DARK LORD'S STRONGHOLD: HALLWAY---

The door to the hall opened, and a cloaked figure appeared in the doorway. It was a female, with black tattoos on her face, followed by three Dark Jedi. They approached the hologram and saw a Republic officer speaking to his men.

Dark Jedi: This is the thing I wanted to show you.

The cloaked female stepped behind, while nodding her head.

Dark Jedi: No? I thought you would find it quite interesting. I know you're looking for a special Republic officer, and I thought...well, maybe he could be one of the men here...

Darth Shadah: I now who I'm looking for, and if you don't find him I'll make sure you don't survive to see the next day!

Dark Jedi: I'm sorry, my Lady. This won't happen again. We will find him soon.

Darth Shadah: For your own good I hope you will. My Master doesn't like delays. He has a current issue with this officer he wants to settle down.

Dark Jedi: Yes my Lady, but remember it is not easy to track down Republic members. You were once one, you should better than us how hard is to chase these officers.

Darth Shadah: My days as a Jedi are far, far away. Should you remind them to me will cost you your life.

Darth Shadah turned back and exited the hallway. She began to remember her days as a Jedi, as a Republic member, her days in the light side.

"Your will be reborned. You will leave the memories of your past behind, and embrace the new power that has been given to you. You will emerge from the dark, a shadow knight, and for that I will give you, my love, the moniker of Darth Shadah. May this name remind you of the shadows you now live in". She then remembered what she answered the Dark Lord: "I said I would be your lover and apprentice, and that I will be until I die, my master". Any memories of her Jedi days were now deleted, forgotten. She rejected the light and embraced the dark, she stopped being simply Bastila to become Darth Shadah, Lord of the Sith.

---ANSION: DARK LORD'S STRONGHOLD: THRONE ROOM---

Revan and Shadah walked towards the window. The world of Ansion was perfect for that Sith Castle, and would just be one of many more, as with the power of what Revan was about to obtain he could crush all the other opposing Sith.

Lord Revan: My apprentice, it is time for you to prove yourself worthy of the secrets I'm going to unleash soon.

Darth Shadah: I'm ready, master, for whatever comes. You know that, my love. You know that, my Lord.

Lord Revan: The crystals I am about to obtain are more than just jewels. They have been created by the Builders, an ancient race that you might have heard of before.

Memories of a distant planet begin to appear in Shadah's head. Memories of a quest, of a mission to obtain an unknown power. Dantooine was still alive in Shadah's memories.

Lord Revan: The bond between us is still strong, as I can still see what you see. Yes, now you remember the Overseer. He told us of the Builders, remember? Now I shall tell you more, not about them, but about one of their creations.

Darth Shadah: The Star Forge!

Lord Revan: The power of the Star Forge is nothing, nothing in comparison to these crystals. They were named the Kaiburr force-enhancer crystals, also known as Kyber Crystals.

Darth Shadah: I see. And what do these crystals do?

Lord Revan: That knowledge, my love, is what you must prove yourself worthy of. But we will have time for this later. I sense a hologram communication is coming.

They turned back and stared at the hologram machine, waiting for something to happen...

---BYSS UPPER ORBIT: KAIMRI SPACE STATION---

Darth Enforcer and HK-47 were just coming back from the main storage room. The dead bodies were everywhere. Darth approached the HLS in the wall and inserted the codes for the Dark Lord's personal hologram machine.

Lord Revan: You got them?

Darth Enforcer: Yes, my Lord. I have the crystals. Shall I join you now?

Lord Revan: Yes, and as quickly as possible.

Darth Enforcer: At once, my Lord.

The shape of Revan disappeared, and both HK and Darth headed back to the shuttle.

The fate of the galaxy was in Enforcer's hands, but he didn't know it.

---REPUBLIC CRUISER "ARMORAGHAN": BRIDGE---

Lt. Van Deska: Armoraghan Bridge to all officers. Repeat, Armoraghan Bridge to all officers. Evacuate the ship by any means. You cannot risk to be interrogated by the Sith.

Captain Onasi: Take just what you'll need. I have faced the Sith before. They can be very tricky and get the information they want if the capture you.

Lt. Van Deska and Captain Onasi headed back to the corridor and began running. The fear could be smelled in everyone but these two officers.

Captain Onasi: It is unlikely we will survive. I have faced these Sith before, Matthew.

Lt. Van Deska: I know your history, Dustil. If I can protect you with my life, I will my friend. Now let's just try to escape from this thing.

The two managed to get to the starboard section. Dozens of officers were rushing to get to the escape pods. Onasi and Van Deska boarded separate pods and escaped the Armoraghan before it exploded. Onasi was able to seat near the pressure window, and saw the gigantic gas world of Yavin under him, as the pod headed towards the fourth planet of the system...

---ANSION: OISK BATTLEFRONT: LANDING PAD----

The Ebon Hawk landed in the Oisk Battlefront, a military station built by the Sith. From the accessing ramp two shadows emerged: a black and red armoured Sith Lord, and a brown, strange-looking assassination droid.

The doors to the Battlefront opened and revealed a whole armada of Sith heavy soldiers, all armoured from head to toe, with the emblem of Dark Lord Revan in their shoulders. At least ten Dark Jedi were accompanying the Dark Lord of the Sith Revan and his apprentice, Darth Shadah. Enforcer was glad to see them again, especially Shadah. She felt this but didn't understand the reason...Nothing could have prepared the young dark side maiden for the revelation she was going to have...

----ANSION: OISK BATTLEFRONT: ENGINE ROOM---

Lord Revan: Welcome, my two Sith Lords, to the Oisk Engine Room, source of power of the Oisk Ion Cannon, wich I will use to wipe any planet I want from the face of the galaxy. The Vordarian Beltway, our beloved galaxy, has had enough of... um...wich planet should I wipe first?

HK-47: Recommendation: I think Tattooine would make a fine target. There's a meatbag there I would want to see dead.

Lord Revan: HK-47? Is this you? I thought I would never see my assassination droid again.

HK-47: Query: Is that you master? I can't believe it is you!

Lord Revan: Lord Enforcer, where did you purchase HK?

Darth Enforcer: It was being held prisoner by the Byss authorities. Very useful when I managed to free him, he had a particular despise for his captors. One blink, all dead.

Lord Revan: That's my murdered droid. But there's no time for this. We're here for one reason, and I think you know wich is it, Enforcer.

Darth Shadah: Shouldn't I know about this, too?

Lord Revan: As you see, I need one apprentice to be the one to succeed me when I get killed or pass away. I have settled a duel here, at the engine room, between machines, deep pits, electronic devices and a wide open space to the left, so just one of you gets out of here alive.

Darth Shadah: I will crush you then, Enforcer.

Darth Enforcer: That is about to be seen.

Lord Revan: Shall the duel begin, then!

Seconds after Revan said his last words, Enforcer had already lightened his two double-bladed lightsabers, one in each hand. Shadah had only one, wich she lightened fast and jumped towards Enforcer. An incredible duel erupted between the maiden and the half-machine, and the result was unclear. Shadah managed to cut one of Enforcer's lighsabers in half, then she spitted his left hand off. Darth Enforcer was fighting with just one arm and one lightsaber staff. Then, with a quick movement, he threw his lightsaber while leaping backwards. The flying red blade flew towards Shadah's legs, and cutting them off. Screaming in a way she hadn't screamed since she was being tortured in the Leviathan, Shadah fell to the ground. Enforcer was about to give his death blow, when a Force Storm came out from nowhere and electrocuted him.

Darth Enforcer: Why, my Lord? Why don't you want me to finish her off?

Lord Revan: I still need her...her Battle Mediation will be useful in the battles I'll have

to fight....

Darth Enforcer: So...you choose her? You really choose her, after all I have done for you?

Lord Revan: There's a big difference between useful, and being a tool. Your case is the second one. Besides, I want her to see your face.

Darth Enforcer: No! You and Malak promised me I would never have to do that!

Lord Revan: Malak was weak, and now he's dead. And me, well, I'm a new person, as you now...

Darth Enforcer: But you recovered your memory!

Lord Revan: My memory, not my mistakes! Remove your helmet now before I do it myself!

Darth Enforcer unsealed the upper cover of the helmet. Then he removed the upper plate, and all that was left was the helm covering the face. Shadah was staring at him, with so much attention. Then he used the only hand he had left to remove this plate and show his face to Shadah. "Bastila, this is me. You remember my face?" She just couldn't believe what she was seeing.


End file.
